White Wolf Pirates
by hiraikoneko
Summary: The sea has called humans to distant lands for as long as anyone can remember. Liz sets out, answering this call and is soon joined by others, her crew. Her family. The call has stretched from one island to another, from above and under the surface of the waves and even reached out into other worlds. But Liz has a secret which may lead to her crew's regret and a great loss.


_**I'm back with another story, my attempt at making my own pirate crew fic. It probably won't be the best, but I hope you all like it.**_

_** This story will most likely make a number of references to Cheshire Grin and the other 'books' that are following. I really suggest you read it sometime~! It will mention a number of ideas and characters from those stories.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Alright. I'm sure all of you know by now that I own nothing other than my OC and this plot. As much as I wish I could own an entire universe, I do not.**_

_**Anywho~! Please review, fav, follow...all that wonderful stuff.**_

* * *

_The ocean in an unconquerable place...one may call themselves ruler of it, but they never truly own her. She owns us. Yet few in this world know this...But the few that do understand are the oddest humans alive...you may call them crazy, psychopathic, stupid, violent...or even cold blooded murderers._

_But they are only doing what the great ocean asks of them. There are people in this world who have broken the laws all sailors once knew to follow..._

_The death of the Red Devils had turned the ocean cold...an entire clan of people who heard her...who understood her and did as she asked had been wiped out...and she couldn't stand it._

_Never again would she allow humans to get away with what they did to those who did not deserve it... And the ones who had broken the laws she created on that day the most w__ere the Marines._

_The sea set free an army she had been creating since humanity began._

_It began slowly...long before there were Marines or pirates, a few people around the world being drawn to the water, hearing the soothing melody of her voice...they all learned. Those that were the most faithful began to become stronger, and as they made families, their children heard the lulling voice. After many years there were a number of clans, much like the Red Devils..._

_Their leaders were the most faithful and one day...they were given abilities that were almost like Devil Fruits..._

_Noah de l'Arche heard the animals speak._

_D. gained the ability to reincarnate and pass on his will through his name._

_Sarah Cadere Libero could leave the world...under certain situations._

_Yaru Akaoni was gifted with another self that would arise in battle._

**And Kaz Wolfbane began a plague that has lasted generations.**

**ONE: Starting with One**

A black haired girl with large purple eyes looked out at the sea, and she saw a whole other world staring right back at her. Her feet itched to hop aboard a ship and her hands twitched at the thought of unfurling the great sails of a majestic craft.

She dreamed of setting sail and raising up her flag, to show the world just who she was. Elizabeth Wolfbane, niece of the one and only Dez D. Wolfbane!

She was going to be strong and she would go on adventures just like her uncle and her mother...like everyone in her family...

Elizabeth frowned...it was just her now...Her mother and father had recently been executed by the Marines...Her uncles were all out sailing and teaching trainees to be pirates like them...

And Ira? Ira had been missing for years, taken away by other pirates when they attacked her parents' ship. Her parents had been the Captain and First Mate of the Black Wolf pirates.

So now, it was just Elizabeth, living on a small island in the North Blue where it always snowed and the only vegetation was Pine trees and the vegetables that she raised in the greenhouse.

Luckily, there were plenty of animals; deer, rabbits, squirrels, moose, elk. Of course, there were wolves to, but they steered clear of her. They were afraid of everyone in her family...most animals were.

But its not like she cared. She was used to being alone, so it didn't bother her...well, it hadn't...

But now, at the young age of thirteen, she couldn't take it anymore! She needed to talk with someone, introduce herself and make friends...

But she really wanted an adventure too. She had spent most of her life on this island, so she knew every nook, cranny and crevice this lump of freezing dirt could offer.

And there was one cave in particular that she was going to visit.

Turning away from sea, she headed back through the trees towards her small cabin. It stood in the middle of a line with over seventeen others...all of them were empty with only a sign that hung on each door to say where the inhabitants had gone: GONE ON ADVENTURE.

Inside her small and dark home, she had bookshelves with rare books, which she couldn't read, a single bed, there used to be three, and a tiny kitchen. She sat on the floor next to a large fire place and grabbed a bag that she had placed next to it. Inside was all her food, money and clothes.

Basically, everything she'd ever had.

But deep inside the bag was her treasure.

She was currently wearing her grey fur lined coat and a pair of warm pants, also lined with fur. She wore heavy boots with small compartments for knives and on her back was her scythe. On her hip sat an unmarked sword. There were no markings and it wasn't an special colour. It was old, but that was all most would be able to tell.

If she ever unsheathed it...which she probably wouldn't...since she had her other weapons.

She made sure the fire was out before she grabbed her bag and looked back at the room, "Bye guys..."

Turning around, she grabbed a sign off the ground behind the door and went outside. After the door was closed and securely locked, she hung the sign on her own door. GONE ON ADVENTURE!

Elizabeth grinned at the sign before she spun on her heel and ran towards the south coast of her isolated home.

On the coast there was a cave, and in that cave there was a small, undecorated three person boat. It wasn't anything big, but it would due, at least until she and her future Nakama were ready.

Then she'd get her majestic ship.

There was a small wooden crate waiting for her on the boat. After she quickly pried it off, she found a large piece of black fabric, a log book, a map and two compasses. One was the regular North-East-South-West kind, but the other was a round bubble like object where the needle hung, suspended by a thin wire.

There was only one item left in the crate, which was a short letter, completely written in the code the Wolfbane family had created.

_Elizabeth_

_Knowing you, you're probably only thirteen about now...as your family, we have absolutely no intentions of stopping you or holding you back, since that isn't the Wolfbane way._

_But please...if you ever find anything out about Ira, we want you to go and find her. No Pack is without siblings, so when you make your Pack, have your sister there. _

_If it were possible, your father and I would have loved to been there and waved you off, but instead we will howl, from this day to the day this island falls to the sea._

As Elizabeth read this, she cast her sad gaze towards a hill that rose up from the beach. On that hill, there sat over thirty grave markers. Each marker was decorated with number of holes. On the one place without holes, it stated the name of the Wolfbane buried there and a Paw print over their name.

A gust of wind rolled over the snowy island and hit the graves. It started off quietly, but then the sound rose and it came to life as more and more of the markers joined in. As the wind traveled through the skillfully placed holes, the sound of thirty different wolves echoed through the silent air.

Elizabeth grinned sadly before she tossed her head back and howled with them. It was silly, but it made her feel as though she was saying good bye and her parents could hear her.

She pushed the boat into the swelling waves around her and sat back. The waves soon took hold and the island drifted from view.

* * *

The fifth night was the kind of night that made her glad she was dressed so warmly. The waves crashed around her and send her tiny boat spinning wildly around in the dark.

Under the water, she could see the shapes of large creatures swimming directly below her. She couldn't sleep since she was afraid of the boat capsizing, but she was also excited and didn't want to miss the first island on her adventure. Of course...she hadn't slept since she left the island...Out of tired boredom, she stuck her hand in the water and wiggled her fingers, just to see if she could coax the creatures up to the surface.

Really...she was an idiot when she was tired. She regretted the movement as soon as her wishes came true and the enormous monster-fish below her started swiming up, mouth wide open. When she looked down, she was met with the sight of several hundred razor sharp teeth lining an enormous cavern rushing up to meet her. As the top and bottom jaw of the beast rose up out of the water, Elizabeth found herself rushing to shove everything on the boat into her bag before she tied the item to her using a piece of rope.

Her gaze cast upwards to look at the stars and the bright full moon and grinned happily as the fish's mighty jaws clamped shut and sent her now tiny world into darkness.

Oh this was going to be so much fun~!

* * *

**_Please review...I hope to get this story really started later on...when I have time to type..._**


End file.
